


I'll Be There For You

by JedimasterMegan



Series: Domestic AU [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Sibling Love, cody's ex was Not The Best, dealing with break ups, fett family au, rex is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedimasterMegan/pseuds/JedimasterMegan
Summary: Cody’s locked himself in their room after a bad breakup. Rex doesn’t know how to help, but he’s definitely going to try.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Domestic AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411876
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting this posted on here! Rex and Cody are about 18 for reference.

Rex stood in front of his closed bedroom door and pulled on the knob. It didn’t budge.

Locked.

He sighed, raising his hand and knocking softly. “Cody?”

His twin’s answer was muffled by the door and probably whatever pillow Cody decided to shove his face into, but he understood the general message of “go away”.

“Unlock the door, Cody.”

“Go _away,_ Rex,” his brother replied, voice sounding a bit clearer. The bed creaked, but Rex didn’t hear thump of Cody’s feet on the floor. “I don’t want to talk right now”

“Cody, it’s my room, too. You can’t just lock me out of it,” Rex said. He rested his hand on the doorknob, waiting. If he really wanted to get in, there was a key hidden on top of the door frame he could use to unlock the door. Cody knew that.

Rex also had no intention of using that key.

Cody knew that, too.

He heard a sigh come from inside, followed by the soft click of the lock. Rex waited for the footsteps on the other side to disappear before entering the room.

His brother was face down on his bed, head once again buried in a pillow. Rex made sure the door was closed behind him before sitting next to his twin. The bed sank a bit under his weight.

“Everyone’s worried about you, you know.”

Cody turned his head to the side and glared at him with one red-rimmed eye. “I said I don’t want to talk.”

“I know,” Rex said, pulling his legs up to his chest.

Cody huffed in annoyance and pressed his face back into the pillow, but not before Rex noticed the fresh round of tears trailing down his face.

Rex didn’t know what to do in situations like this. He wasn’t like Jango or Boba, who could give advice and encouragement better than anyone. He didn’t research the best ways to help someone through a breakup like Kix would have. He couldn’t provide distractions like Fives and Echo or make everything seem better like Tup always seemed to do.

He was just Rex.

But this was Cody.

His twin tensed as Rex moved to lay down next to him. They stayed that way for a minute until Cody flipped over onto his back, folding his hands over his stomach and staring at the ceiling. Rex watched Cody take a shaky breath before looking over at him.

“Not exactly how I expected that to go,” Cody said, his voice cracking at the end as he tried to force a smile.

“I’m sorry,” Rex said, wrapping his arms around his brother.

Cody’s breath hitched. He felt the first few tears begin to dampen his shirt before he heard the sobs. Rex held his brother tighter.

“It _hurts_ , Rex,” Cody said, burying his head in his twin’s shoulder. “I- I really thought he loved me.”

“I know, Codes. I know.”

Cody shook in his arms, chest heaving with the force of his sobs. He kept hugging him, slowly rocking them back and forth.

Rex wasn’t like his dad or his brothers when it came to things like this. He was just Rex.

And right now, that was all Cody needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for more in this au, check out the #domestic au tag on my tumblr @its-captain-sir! :)


End file.
